


'Realistic'

by catmage



Series: Stormpilot: College AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dildos, Jockstraps, M/M, Nerd!Finn, Sex Toys, Stormpilot, jock!poe, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmage/pseuds/catmage
Summary: After fighting back second thoughts, Finn decides to visit a sex store, bumping into Poe unexpectedly.





	'Realistic'

A sex store is the last place Finn expected to be on a Monday. A small neon sign stood in the tinted window, lace adorning the corners. A bell rang out as he entered, the woman sitting at a desk in the corner barely looking up. Porn films were stacked on shelves on the left, a selection of different coloured dildos to the right, and a smaller room with underwear through a doorway in front of him. The room was bathed in a pink neon, displays reading cliched slogans and illustrations. Finn walked towards the dildos, hoping, no, praying that no one saw him come in. 'Jesus, why are there so many types?', Finn thought as he looked around at the products. Vibrating, suction cup, realistic, the student felt slightly intimidated by the choice.

While he was deciding, the bell rang out once again, Poe stepping into the store, instantly recognising Finn in the corner.The jock grinned, striding towards the changing rooms. Taking that selfie into account, Finn judged that he was looking for one around 6 inches, give or take. One stuck out to him, a 'realistic' toy that managed to fit the criteria,  picking it off the shelf. The student looked around, browsing the different products. BDSM, Fleshjacks, a... _cocksock?_  

Shaking his head, Finn walked into the other section of the store, different types of underwear lining the walls. The changing rooms were to the left, velvet curtains drawn. Jockstraps, briefs, g-strings, boxers, panties, even a mankini. A orange and white jockstrap caught Finn's eye, picking it off the rack for a closer look. He could see himself in it, hell, he could look pretty good in orange, and anyway-

"Hey, Finn, do you think I look sexy in this?"

One of the curtains in the changing room slid back, Poe standing naked except a matching jockstrap in red. Shit. The student went red, dropping the underwear and dildo, his cock already rising rapidly. The jock, smirking, turned around, his ass exposed as he flexed his arms. Finn shifted on the spot, stumbling out of the room, almost tripping out of the store. 

'Oh my God, I'm going to have to live in a cafe for the rest of my life,'

Finn thought, backing into a coffee place and diving into an armchair in the corner. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't go back to the flat, the awkwardness would resonate through the building. If Rey, hadn't noticed, she would've now. After spending a few hours, Finn began to take the walk of shame back to the flat, rushing up the stairs and barricading himself in his room as quickly as he could.

He almost didn't notice the box on his bed, a small, bright yellow sticky note attached to the front. Finn picked it up, reading it,

'Finn! You left your stuff, and being the gentleman I am, I brought them home and then some. Winky face, Poe.'

Slowly, he opened the box, what else had he put in there? He pulled out the dildo, that was expected. Next, the jockstrap he'd been holding, that was pretty sweet. It took a little while to find the final gift, eventually scraping up two pictures. The first was the image he'd seen in the library, without the added shame. The second was of Poe, back to the camera-although the mirror on the wall showed him giving a wink as he grinned- in the changing room he'd been in several hours ago, wearing the same jockstrap, one of his hands clasping his ass. Flipping the photo over, Finn found a small note in Sharpie, 

'You're gonna need to ask for my lube.'

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for the super nice comments! if you have any suggestions, i'm more than happy to hear them.


End file.
